IE: Camp Half Blood
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: ¿Te sientes fuera de lugar?, Ven al Campamento mestizo, no sabes quien es tu padre o madre Dios aquí te ayudamos a descubrirlo. no acepto mas Oc's por el momento
1. Prologo y Fichas

Según la mitología los dioses tienen muchos hijos, pero lo más increíble es que Existe un campamento para sus hijos, En el Campamento están los hijos de Zeus, Afrodita, Poseidón, entre otros, este campamento no solo te prepara para ser digno de tu padre dios, sino que te protege de todos los males que albergan en el mundo.

Como saber si eres hijo de un dios, en los hijos de Afrodita lo sabrás, por lo general son hijos de esta Diosa son modelos, hablan francés, el romance es lo suyo y claro la moda es su fuerte.

Si eres hijo del Dios del mar, debes saber que el agua es tu fuerte, si alguna vez hiciste que la tierra temblara o hiciste explotar el W.C en la cara de un compañero, Ven al Campamento Mestizo, porque eres hijo del tío Posy.

¿Te gusta Leer?, Tienes gran sabiduría, entonces Atenea es tu madre, si eso no es suficiente, los hijos de esta diosa sienten un gran deseo de estar leyendo y son buenos estrategas.

Pero a lo mejor, eres un busca pleitos, sientes atracción por la guerra o lo bélico, entonces eres hijo de Ares dios de la guerra…

Pero no sientes nada de lo descrito, pero entiendes el griego antiguo, eres un semi dios, ven al campamento mestizo aquí te protegeremos y te ayudaremos a descubrir a tu padre o madre dios

* * *

Bueno, aceptare Fichas hasta el martes 07 de febrero hasta las 22:30 Hora Chilena

Lo que está en **Negrito** es obligatorio poner.

Ficha:

 **Nombre:**

 **Edad: (14-15 años)**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad: (si tienen claro su padre o Madre dios deben basarse en el dios)**

 **Cabaña: (Las cabañas son asignadas según tu padre o madre dios)**

 **Habilidades: (todo semi dios controla algo, por ejemplo los hijos de Hades controlan la muerte y las joyas)**

 **Historia: (como llegaron al campamento)**

Pareja: (deben Especificar quien es su padre o madre Dios)

Extras: (si le quieren agregar algo aparte)

Dudas o consultas me dicen.


	2. Asedio o Captura la Bandera

bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo, me costo escribirlo pero lo logre, lamento si no salieron todos los oc's pero aun me faltan fichas que me lleguen, pronto estaré recibiendo oc's pero solo masculinos ya que fichas de chicos me han llegado solo tres, los chicos los escogeré les haré saber a sus respectivos dueños de los que quedaron, bueno ahora disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo. 01: Asedio/captura la Bandera

El Campamento Mestizo, era el hogar de muchos semi dioses, el campamento está rodeado por un campo protector invisible que cubre todas las hectáreas del campamento, dentro de las hectáreas se encuentran las instalaciones del campamento, el bosque, las cabañas, el anfiteatro, Etc.

Ser un Mestizo es peligroso, si sales de la seguridad del campamento ten por seguro que serás atacado por las criaturas malignas que acechan el campamento, lo que siempre nos dicen es que tengamos cuidado cuando salimos del campamento.

Era un día Caluroso, en el bosque se realizaba el típico juego de captura la bandera, estaba reñido ya que era entre los equipos de los grandes…

Una Joven de caballera castaña tomada en dos trenzas, ojos celestes, su armadura relucía de lo impecable que estaba, desde que llego al campamento nadie la había logrado vencer hasta que llego el hijo de Ares quien al poco tiempo se convirtió en capitán de la cabaña derrotando a sus hermanos, El chico era atractivo, Cabellera castaña oscura, con un flequillo, sus ojos celestes como el cielo, como todo hijo del dios de la guerra tenía un cuerpo trabajado atribuyéndole las horas del trabajo físico, la joven de la reluciente armadura obsequio del mismo Hefesto, aparte de su hermosa cabellera y sus ojos, sus finos rasgos la hacían parecer como una muñeca, el hijo del dios de la guerra quedo embobado con la belleza, pensó que podía usar encantos galantes, intento acercarse pero ella lo detuvo con su espada.

-un paso más hijo de Ares y hare un corte profundo-respondió la chica

-Vamos preciosa-

-eh dicho que te alejes-Vocifero la castaña

Por otro lado, del bosque, una chica de cabellera azabache, estatura mediana, había descubierto la bandera del equipo rojo, solo una risita cómplice, se acercó con cautela a los guardianes de la bandera, rogaba que no fueran hijos del dios de la guerra, pero por su apariencia física no lo parecían, hizo la prueba de la piedra, un amigo le dijo que los hijos de ares no se distraían con facilidad, pues como lo de dedujo los dos guardianes fueron tras la piedra así que tomo la oportunidad para tomar la bandera del equipo contrario y correr hasta la base…

\- ¡Hey! -Dijo uno de los guardianes

-se lleva la bandera-

De entre los arboles salieron dos chicas, una de cabello multicolor tomado en una coleta, piel clara, tenía una mirada fría, era una chica atractiva, pero la chica no estaba sola, de los Aburtos salió un joven de no más 15 años, brillante cabellera castaña tomada, divinos ojos turquesas, mientras les apuntaba con su arco y flecha, los uno de los guardianes resulto ser el capitán del equipo e hija de Hades, la pelinegra empuño su espada lista para atacar a sus primas, pero una Flecha rozo su mejilla, soltó una leve risa, solo había dos en el campamento con tales destrezas, esos eran los mellizos Aldena fidio y Amelia, ellos eran los hijos del sol dotados con una destreza para el tiro al blanco, ellos nunca pierden un tiro siempre aciertan y esta no era la excepción.

-los mellizos Aldena-

-no gastes nuestro apellidos-dijo la melliza menor

Nuestra pelinegra, corría entre los arbustos, mientras sus dos compañeras le cubrían la espalda, tenían que llegar a su base, la cual no estaba para nada cerca, pero ya se podía relajar ya que tenía la bandera en sus manos y la defendería con sudor y garras, no era muy común en una hija de afrodita. Cuando llegaron tomo el cuerno y lo hizo sonar para que el mensaje de que el equipo azul había ganado esta contienda.

-el cuerno, Angeline llego a base con la bandera, Ganamos-dijo el Mellizo mayor

-ya casi es hora del almuerzo, gran trabajo Tetsuyo-sonrio la melliza menor

-Gracias-sonrió la joven

Todos los jóvenes campistas, se acercaron al comedor donde los esperaba un banquete digno de la realeza, los primeros en llegar y siempre a puntuales eran los hijos de atenea, muchos se sorprendieron al ver llegar a una hija de Zeus junto a un hijo de Ares, más si se lanzaban miraditas coquetas, luego llego el único hijo de Eros dios del Amor sexual junto a varias de sus tías, el moreno fijo su vista en la pelirroja cabellera de la hija de apolo, ella hacía alusión a una hija de apolo, cabello rojo como el fuego, piel morena, ojos celeste como el cielo, lanzo un suspiro, él siempre la ha amado, pero sabe que jamás será correspondido, porque sabe que el amor de su vida esa en los brazos de otro, ese otro es nada más y nada menos que hijo de Zeus, Mark era presumido, siempre quería ser el centro de atención, se fue con sus tías esquivando la mirada de su amada pelirroja, el Palmera con patas llego haciendo su típico escandalo digno de un hijo de Poseidón detrás del venia una chica de cabellera castaña, ojos celestes, piel morena, no tenía una cara de no querer seguirle el juego al chico. Todos comían mientras charlaban, llego el momento en el todos les dieron tributos a sus padres, el moreno se acercó al fogón e invoco a su padre.

-Dime cómo puedo hacer que ella si fije en mi-

 _-ella ya es tuya hijo, solo dale tiempo para que sus heridas sanen y podrá ser tuya-_

-Hide, otra vez hablando con tu padre-le sonrió su bella pelirroja

Hide, se fue casi corriendo, no quería hablar con ella y luego tener problemas con el hijo de Zeus, por hablar con ella, el siguiente en querer hablar con su padre fue un joven de cabello corto y alborotado de un peculiar verde limón de apariencia infantil se acercó al fogón hablando con su padre, cualquiera que viera al chico diría que tiene 10 años, el almuerzo paso entre risas, no hubo guerra de comida como otras veces por parte de los hijos de Ares, pero las burlas no se hicieron esperar hacia los hijos de Apolo, broma que más de una fue respondida con más intensidad de parte de los hijos del dios Sol, sobre todo de parte de Kojiro, solo para impresionar a dos de las chicas del campamento, pero la pelinegra de ojos azules no presto atención a la inmadurez del chico, pero por otro lado a cierta pelinegra le causó cierta diversión.

* * *

¿que les parecio a Fidio y Mia de Mellizos?

¿Hide peleara por el corazón de su amada?

¿quien de las dos pretendientes de Koujiro se quedara con el?

¿Que pasara entre la hija de Zeus y el Hijo de Ares?

¿Les gusto?

¿Me perdonan porque el capitulo fue algo corto?


End file.
